Amplified
by DomOx
Summary: One shot! This is an alternate set for Chapter 11 of All I need by Temptress Kitten17.  I have actually permission to write this . Elena teases Damon while they drive back from the hotel causing them to be up in the elevator of the hotel.


Amplified

Warning(A/N): This was originally written by Temptress-Kitten17. She challenged me so here it is. This is an alternate set for Chapter 11 of **All I need**. I highly note that I used most of **The Damons **and** Black Lemons** for inspiration. I do warn this is the kinkiest, naughtiest, worse, smuttiest fiction I've ever written. I also warn that most of Temp's work is in this. (She knows. Most of her dialogue is in here.). Now what you been waiting for, Amplified

A/N2: This is Spanking weekend. I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

DomOx

* * *

Elena was looking over Damon's body as he drove back to the hotel. After their tryst in the dressing room, they paid for their things and got back in the car. All that time, Elena was feeling slightly horny ever since the dressing room and looking at Damon's body wasn't making it any better.

She had crazy images going through her mind. Her first thought was to go over to him, sit in his lap with her legs wrapped around him as she maneuvered them around so he could be inside her. Another thought going through her mind was teasing him, taking off her shirt, pushing her breast together, maybe even slowly move her fingers into her bottoms with her legs sagging open while Damon drove.

She wanted him to lose control. She wanted him to fuck her into next week. She wanted his thick hard cock inside her. God, she wanted to be filled, completely, all the way to the hilt where they hips met. She wanted to be one with him...

...But they were in the car and she would have to control herself until she got to the hotel. She could do that, just she didn't have the patience for it. So, she turned fully in the seat to face Damon. Her nipples hardening through her top.

"What is it Elena?" Damon asked. he had one hand on the steering wheel, the other was over his bulge. He was antsy. He nearly pulled over when he heard her heart increase and her arousal heighten. It hit him deep in his nose to his beast. His beast was telling him to pull the cover over and take her again and again. He wanted her to be bruised, but the good kind of bruised that people wrote about or whispered and giggled to their girlfriends when no one was around. Or the type that they wanted more of said bruises.

"I want to distract you while you drive." Her tongue whipped across her lip and she grinned before leaning forward, sticking out her tongue to ran it along his cheek. Damon stood still as Elena licked him, the sensation was causing vibrations deep within his cock.

Damon nervously chuckled as he stop right at the lane. A car on the other side had stopped beside him and Damon ignored the looks that the passenger was giving him. His focus was on Elena. He had a feeling that she wanted to play a game, but he wasn't sure which game she wanted to play.

"You can't distract me. I'm clearly impossible to distract. Come on Elena," He turned to her and gave her a piercing stare before turning back to the road. The light over head had turned green. "I'm a vampire."

Elena began to giggle. Her cheeks were turning a bright pink before she pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I think I know a way, mister vampire." She said coolly as she leaned forward, her lips a whisper away from touching Damon's. She smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips, catching him off guard, before she bent her head lower and lower, her hands reaching at his belt and zipper, ripping off his belt buckle and pulling down his zipper with such force that Damon would have assumed that she was a vampire and not him.

"Elena what are you doing?" He looked down at his lap before looking back at the road. His mind was trying to process what was going on.

Elena whipped his cock out of pants, her eyes going wide at how bigger and longer it looked in the car with him sitting down. She adjusted herself to where she wouldn't be noticed by anyone passing by in their own cars as she did this. She used one hand to grab her hair to pull it back before she dipped her head down over the head, her tongue running around the surface, the edges, tracing each line before she dipped her head lower and lower, taking his cock into her warm mouth, inch by inch.

His hand that was resting on his lap was instantly in her hair and he was pulling on her dark locks as she moved back and forth. Damon threw his head back in the seat groaning, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them wide. Elena's hand began to move up and down with her mouth. She was going up slowly but going down fast. She switched it up ever so often, causing Damon's back to shiver, his foot to press harder on the gas pedal, and for him to lean forward to bite his lip from moaning, but the moan slipped past his lips and he couldn't hold it back. He gently laid himself back in the seat and drove. His foot heavy on the gas pedal.

Suddenly, Elena did the unthinkable. She started to hum in her mouth which caused vibrations to hum around him as she took him deeper and deeper into that warm cavern of her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" He pressed even harder on the pedal.

Elena chuckled and pulled back, stopping herself at his tip before rolling her tongue around his head as if she was swirling an ice-cream cone. She looked into his eyes with his hand in her hair and kissed the tip before engulfing him whole in her mouth, going somewhat faster as her hand increased in pumps.

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she did this. His toes were curling in his shoes and his hand that was on the steering wheel was causing dents from how tight he was holding on to it.

"Fuck, Elena...faster...make daddy cum..." his words came out as useless breaths as Elena did exactly what he wanted. She increased her pace, her hand bumping against his belt buckle as her mouth went up and down. She paused for a second to curl her lips over her teeth as she touched the roof of her mouth as she took Damon into her mouth.

Damon nearly lost it as he hit the back of her throat, well it felt like the back of her throat which made everything that he was...

"Shit Shit!" Damon's hands let go of the steering wheel, causing the car to serve as he gripped onto Elena's hair tighter with both hands, pumping her mouth along his length. He was enjoying it for a second before he realized that he was about to crash the car. He let go of her hair and placed it onto the steering wheel to control the car as his other hand pumped her along his length.

"Elena..." He murmured on and on, completely forgetting about the almost crash.

She smiled against him once again as she straighten out her tongue and inhaled air deeply before taking him in her hollowed throat. He went in her mouth slowly as the tip of him reached her throat. She took another calming breath through her nose before she swallowed around him, her throat muscles closing and opening around him.

"God, shit...Elena...fuck...so close..." Damon slapped his hand against the steering wheel, deciding right then that when they got back up to their hotel room. He was going to give her a reward for making him this close to releasing in this short time period.

He was close as she pumped her hand, throat, and mouth. He was so close. He was at the tip. He was at the edge of the cliff and was ready to jump off...and then she slowly pulled her hot warm tight mouth off his length. She pulled back and straighten herself within her seat, licking her lips to suck in his taste as she grinned at him. His hand fell in his lap and his eyebrows bunched up to an arch as he scowled at her.

"Elena? Get back to it. So close." He said. His words breathless as if he was running a five mile run. But even that was nothing whether vampire or not, like it mattered.

Elena shook her head and straighten herself in her seat, fixing her clothes, so she could look presentable when they walked into into the hotel.

"Nope. I just wanted to see if I could distract you. Mission accomplished." She grinned.

"You're such a tease,"he said, pouting slightly before he turned into the parking lot.

"I'm only a tease if I don't plan to finish what I started," she quipped back cheekily, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh you're definitely going to be finishing this," he growled as he stopped the car, taking the keys out of the ignition. Elena began to giggle before she rushed to unbuckle herself and open the car door. She stepped out of the car as Damon did. He turned towards his car, showing his back to the valet, who was walking over towards him, so he could buckle his pants halfway.

"And if I don't? What is the big bad vampire going to do to me now?" she teased as walked over to stand beside him, looking him in his eyes.

He handed his keys to valet and grabbed Elena's wrist, pulling her to the side, picking her up slightly to peer into her eyes, giving her a heated angry gaze.

"Spank you. Fuck you." He said in a harsher quieter tone.

Elena winked at him before stepping back, her hands on her hips.

"I can't wait."

~ . ~

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, he attacked her. His elbow rammed into the stop elevator button as he pulled her to the elevator floor. Elena struggled with him for a bit, play slapping him at his arms and kicking him, making sure that she wasn't causing any serious damage. Even though she couldn't.

"Elena." He pinned her wrists to the floor with one hand as he used his other to get her out of her jeans. He ripped off her button and unzipped her, pulling her pants down her legs, throwing it behind him to smack the wall as he took off her lace bottoms too.

Elena smiled the entire time.

Damon set himself between her legs, sitting on the back of his thighs as he ripped his belt from his loops. He, then, hovered over Elena and grabbed her wrists, wrapping them over her back as he flipped her over. Her wrists touched her lower back as Damon wrapped his belt around them, placing the long snake like part through the loop and he pulled. Elena groaned as Damon's other hand grasped and grabbed her ass, smacking his hand against the softness of her ass.

"This is what naughty girls get for teasing big bad vampires." He grabbed the long ends of the belt and quickly whipped it across her ass. Elena jumped at the contact but her body quickly relaxed. She surprisingly was growing wet from this.

Damon noticed it too. He smirked and realized that he would use this later on, but for now he just had to be inside of her.

He released the belt for a second as he worked his pants down his legs. He stood up and kicked them off before setting himself back down on his knees. He picked up Elena to set her on all fours as he fixed himself behind her. He positioned his head at her entrance and leaned forward, his wide back covering Elena as he moved his mouth near her ear. His one hand grabbing onto the belt like rope.

"Are you easily distraction?" He teased, remembering how all of this started not to long ago.

Elena shook her head no. "I'm not as easily distracted as you are." she quipped back a smile in her face.

Damon stuck on his tongue and ran it along her ear before biting down on her ear lobe. "We'll see."

Elena gasped in her mouth and bit her bottom lip as Damon ran the tip of the belt against the her ass cheeks.

It weirdly and honestly felt good.

He licked around her ear lobe before moving towards her the back of her neck, kissing and licking.

Elena knew that he was trying to distract her so when she least suspected it that he would push himself inside of her. Elena knew. She wasn't stupid. She would just have to prepare herself for...

She tensed up and bent her head low, opening her mouth and breathing out shallow breaths as he entered her inch by inch.

The ends of the belt smacked against her ass. She jumped.

"I told you." He whispered to her as he trailed his kisses and licking lower as he moved back and then moved forward, his sack lightly hitting her as he moved. Elena bit her lip and shook her head, pulling herself to pay attention as Damon moved back and forth inside of her. He pumped against her faster when she tighten her walls around him.

"Fuck." Absentmindedly, he smacked against her ass with the ends of the belt causing Elena to shiver. She bit her lip from the moan and threw her lower body back at him, causing Damon to throw his head back and moan.

His head instantly setting back into place as he noticed that her sweater was still on. He stopped thrusting inside of her and ripped off her sweater, shredding it as threw it were their clothes were. He let go of the belt and ran his hands up and down her body, passing her bra strap twice before his hands settled on her hips, starting up his pace again.

Then an idea hit Damon as if a couple of bricks had fell on his head.

He was going to do her like she did him. Bring her close into cumming and then pull back.

A smile came to his lips.

This was going to be fun.

~ . ~

"Damon...so close...harder...please." Tears were nearly in her eyes as Damon pumped against her, faster and faster he went, bringing her close to orgasm.

Damon bit his lip and pumped against her faster and faster. Her hands were scratching at the floor beneath her as he pumped her against his length for minutes earlier she had struggled out of her restraints as he fucked her. Her tight walls getting even tighter as she felt her orgasm sneaking up on her.

"Da...oh shit...uh...uh...ah."

It was at the tip. It was at the edge. She felt as if she was about to jump off a cliff. She was so close towards the edge and then...Damon pulled back.

He pulled out of her and grinned, chuckling evilly as he set himself on his thighs.

Elena steadied herself as she turned around to face Damon. Her hair was a mess as she looked at him, an evil pissed off scowl on her face.

"Damon?" Then when she saw the grin on his face. She realized what this was. He was getting her back for doing the same to him.

It had been revenge.

But she wasn't going to argue. She wanted to be fucked and fucked now by Damon.

She slowly crawled over towards him, throwing her head around in a circle, whipping her head in a circle as she crawled towards him. Her hands met his naked thighs and her head bent low to take his hard dick in her mouth. Damon threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him as Elena sucked her juice off of him. Her tongue running along his length as she took him deeper and deeper into his mouth as before.

"Elena, are you done playing games?" He asked her. His words were spoken in a quiet hush as she moved her mouth up and down his length.

Elena shook her head no as she took her mouth off of him to move along to his sides, craning her neck so she could suck and lick.

Damon looked down at her as she did so. Her ass was still high in the air.

He rose up his hand high in the air, wishing that she hadn't got out of the hold with his belt. He was going to spank her with that but his hand was just as quick and harder than that flimsy thing.

His hand came hard against her ass and Elena still. She removed her mouth from his shaft and looked up at his blue eyes as he raised his hand again.

"Do you want to get fucked, Elena?" His blue eyes getting slightly darker as his hand came down on her ass again.

Wetness pooled between Elena's legs and she bit her lip.

His hand was even better than his belt. Elena reminded herself to keep this up. It was exciting.

"Yes." She said, sticking out her tongue to lick herself and him off her lips.

"Tell me how you want it."

Elena thought about it, wondering how exactly did she want it, which she already knew how. She wanted Damon to fuck her into the ground till she couldn't even walk anymore, but she knew the longer she looked like she thought about it. The more Damon would get mad.

Exactly what she wanted.

His hand came down on her ass again.

She had to hold herself back from moaning as she felt herself grow even more wet.

Damon smacked her ass again the longer she didn't saw a word. It was to the point he felt as if he was holding out than she was. So he grabbed her by her arms, picking her up and standing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed them against a wall.

Elena's head hit the wall as he slid into her.

His hand either side of her head as he looked into her eyes.

He moved back and moved forward. His pace was slow as stared into her eyes.

"Damon..."

"Elena." He smiled.

"Please."

Damon cocked his head to the side to study her as he moved inside of her slowly. He was having fun and if she wanted him to go faster. All she had to do was tell him.

"You forgot the magic words, Elena," He teased.

Elena shook her head, wondering what 'magic words' was he talking about until he rotated his hips, his pelvic bone hitting against her.

"Damon, please fuck me!" she cried. She couldn't take the slow pace much longer. She wanted him to go faster.

"Much better," he growled in approval, as he moved faster inside of her, breaking the slow pace. He was glad that she said those words, because at the point he was at. If she would have just said his name. He would have fucked her just enough.

Elena raised her hands to set them above her head as Damon leaned back to fuck her. His thrust increasing as her legs tighten around his waist. They were sliding off his hips.

Silence was spread between them.

All they could hear was his body slapping against hers and her moans with his grunts. Her hair was coiled around her neck, violently as meant to choke her. But Elena wouldn't have cared. She was finally set into internal bliss.

~ . ~

"Damon...so close..."

"Me..too.." His thrusts were going faster as he neared his end. Her moans were coming off louder. She was reaching her end too.

They were both at the edge. Except Elena was much closer.

Damon knew that though. He been fucking her long enough to know. Plus her walls would not let him go out of that vice grip of hers.

He stilled his thrusts. He wanted to taste her when she came.

He quickly set himself down on his knees and laid himself out on the ground, picking Elena off of him to switch them around. Her mouth hovering over him as her dripping wet cunt did over his mouth.

He leaned his head forward and grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he tongued her. His tongue doing quick whips at her clit and lips. Elena shuddered before she took Damon all into her mouth, without even breathing or preparing to take in his vast length.

He reached the back of her throat with ease. She worked her throat muscles around him as she used one of her hands to work along his length as he worked her.

One of his fingers was sneaking it's way inside of her so he could reach her g-spot as he sucked hard on her clit. Elena trembled violently as Damon's finger bumped against her g-spot. He began to moved his fingers in circles, causing Elena to nearly fall upon him.

Damon licked at her quickly as he sucked. He chuckled when Elena stopped, sending vibrations deep within her body. She set herself up. Her mouth leaving his member with a wet pop as she straighten herself to sit upon his face. One hand going through her hair as the other pumped along his length. She curled her lip and bit on her bottom, her eyes tightly closed. She felt herself closer.

Damon sucked onto her clit even harder, his tongue lapping at her juices as she pumped him faster and faster. He slipped in another and curled his fingers, running them along her walls.

Elena screamed out a moan.

Her pumps going faster causing Damon's back to tighten. He was close as she was.

"Damon!" She screamed out his name with the last breath she had before she crashed forward, replacing her hand with her mouth.

"Elena!" He screamed out her name with his last unneeded breath before he replaced his fingers with his tongue, tonguing her wet whole with his tongue as he ran his fingers over her sensitive clit.

Then it happened.

Her body locked up and she came, all over his mouth. He drunk it down as if it was blood. He did it hungrily, taking it all in his mouth, hoping not to spill a drop.

His body locked up and his toes curled tighter than they even been. He came into her mouth and down her throat in hot quick spurts. She drunk it down hungrily than ever.

Her body and his vibrating with pleasure.

It was only a couple of minutes that he pulled back and she did too. He fixed them around so she sat in his lap. His hard member against her clit. Her hands were on each side of his shoulders and she cocked her head to the side, smiling at him as she tried to catch her breath. He smiled at her and rested his head against the wall behind him. His leg stretched out.

"To think this all started with you teasing."

Elena shook her head and moved her head closer to him.

"I told you I was going to finish what I started." She kissed him, full on his mouth. He tasted himself and deepen the kiss, loving how they tasted well together. Elena's body relaxed against and she deepen the kiss even further as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to show him who's boss.

Damon's tongue battled with Elena's.

They continued to kiss, pulling back moments later so Elena could breath for air.

"What do you feel like doing now?" He asked her. His hands resting on her hips as his thumbs created tiny circles on her lower back.

Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to take a shower, fuck for the rest of the night, and tease you just a little bit more." She grinned and pulled on her bottom lip.

Damon raised his right eyebrow as he peered at her.

"I love that plan. But why tease me?"

Elena pecked him quickly on his lips and got off of him, grabbing for her clothes, putting them on.

"I want you to spank me like you promised." She slid into her jeans and cocked an evil grin.

Damon couldn't help but do the same.

"I've been spanking." He held back just a little bit with the spanking. He didn't want to hurt her.

He stood up and reached for his jeans, deciding that he was going to give it to her all night long.

"Really? I couldn't tell." She knew that she was messing with him, which was wrong, but it was so fun.

Damon's eyebrow arched even higher up. She couldn't tell. He scoffed. She was teasing him once again.

"You're going to get it. You asked for it, remember," He said as he slid into his jeans. "I'm going to amplified it then."he mocked her. He would get her.

Elena bit her lip and smirked as she had done numerous times earlier except it was more evil and sinister.

"Can't wait."

~ The End~

* * *

That was my first elevator scene. I hope you like. I haven't written smut this long in a long time so I hope it was back to the way it used to be. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. If there was any grammar mistakes, then I'm sorry. I wanted to post this sooner since today is Christmas Eve. This is all Delena Fans earlier opened Christmas present. I hope you love it.

This is a one shot. (I'm not adding more unless Tempt says so). As stated before the smut is mine but the most of the words were hers. I don't steal. I do write my own fiction. I'm just clarifying that Tempt is actually okay with this one.

Hahaha.

Anyways, enough with rambling. I hoped you enjoyed the story and as earlier.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

DomOx


End file.
